When Girls Are In A Room With Many Sexy Bishounen
by SD Fangirls
Summary: Inuyasha, Tamahome, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Kenshin, Chichiri, and Kouga all make appearances. But the title basically is the whole summary. Please R/R. (The start of it all!)


Okay.. first off.. this story was written for a friend of mine as a Christmas/Birthday gift. Second.. a brief explaination of the terms and characters used in the story, for those of you who aren't aware.  
  
Characters:  
Meghan and Kristi are real people thrown in with anime characters.  
Tamahome - From Fushigi Yuugi.  
Kouga - From Inuyasha  
Chichiri - From Fushigi Yuugi  
Kenshin - From Rurouni Kenshin  
Sesshoumaru - From Inuyasha. Affectionately called "Fluffy" by Kristi. A full dog demon.  
Inuyasha - From Inuyasha. He's half human, half dog demon.  
Miroku - From Inuyasha. He's a perverted priest.  
  
Terms:  
Bishounen - Beautiful boy  
Katana - a sword  
Youkai - Demon  
Baka - Stupid  
Hanyou - Half demon  
SD - super deformed.. which means really tiny and kinda chubby.  
  
  
  
Enjoy! ;D  
-Meghan (Yes. I did put myself in the story, mwuah)  
  
  
  
  
  
Meghan glanced at the swirly eyed Tamahome who was currently tied to her bed. Skuttling over to him she grinned as she tightened the ties.  
"Gaga.."  
Meghan looked over at starry eyed friend. Shaking her head she approached Kristi, who happened to be surrounded by bishounen. When Meghan was within five feet of the bishounen, their new master flipped out.  
"MINE. KOUGA, KENSHIN, CHICHIRI, SESSHOUMARU, MIROKU, AND INUYASHA ARE MINE. GET YOUR OWN SEX SLAVES."  
By now, she was an angry Kristi, someone had dared get to close to her sex slaves! Her arms, one holding her katana, flailed all over the place, defending her sexy boys from Meghan  
"Uh, Kristi, I have my own!" she said pointing to the still swirly-eyed Tamahome "I don't want yours."  
"Yes you do! Everyone wants my bishounen! NO ONE can have them! NO ONE I SAY. MIIIIIIIIINEEEEE." Kristi yelled.  
Meghan sweatdropped, staring at Kristi as she slowly backed away.  
"Yes. That's a good girl. Back away from my bitches." Kristi purred.  
When Meghan was a suitable distance away Kristi immediately grabbed Sesshoumaru, squeezing him until his eyes bulged out.  
"Get off me, HUMAN FILTH!" the outraged youkai screamed at the once again starry eyed girl.  
"Hmph. If that's how you're going to be I don't want you right now." she replied as she tossed, yes tossed, Sesshoumaru behind her. Suddenly realizing what she'd done Kristi bursts into tears and ran over to him, cuddling him. "I'm so sorry, Fluffy! You know I didn't mean that! I still luff you!" the girl cried.  
Due to the divine power of the author, both of the girls were much stronger, physically, then any of the bishounen in their presence, hence their ability to overpower them. So poor Sesshoumaru had to actually sit there and take the cuddling, for he knew from experience that if he attempted to fight with her, she would do much worse with him then cuddle.  
"Baka human filth. Why don't you go fondle the worthless hanyou, or something?" he muttered.  
"AH! Great idea, Fluffy!" Kristi cooed.  
Meanwhile Inuyasha whined, looking scared.  
"Oh, stop your fidgeting my little Tama-chan! You know what I do to naughtly little boys who disobey their owners." Meghan said.  
Kristi glanced at Meghan and Tamahome for a moment, before going back to her own lovely sex slaves.  
"Inu-chan, c'mere please!" Kristi said.  
As the tied up hanyou waddled his way over to Kristi, Miroku stuck his legs out and tripped him. So Inuyasha fell flat on his face, Kristi then ran over to the half-demon and picked him up off the ground. Little super deformed Mirokus were dancing around Inuyasha's head, Kristi simpley plucked the tiny SD Mirokus out of the air and stuck them in her pocket.  
"I'll save you guys for later." she said, patting her pocket gently.  
Everyone in the room, including the preoccupied Tamahome and Meghan, looked at Kristi and sweatdropped.  
"WHAT?! They can come in handy!"  
"OH YEAH!" cried the mini Mirokus from their place in Kristi's pocket.  
Meghan and Tamahome went back to what they were doing as the rest of Kristi's sex slaves continued to sweatdrop. She then focused her attention on the swirly-eyed Inuyasha.  
"Aww.. poor Inu-chan! I'll make you ALL better!" Kristi said as she once again squeezed a bishounen until his eyes bulged.  
"Revenge.." choked out Inuyasha.  
"Revenge?" questioned the sex driven teenager as she loosened her grip on the hanyou.  
"Must get revenge.."  
"Revenge from who?"  
"Miroku.."  
"OH.. that's right! MIROKU! You've been a bad, bad, boy! Come here." commanded the dominatrix.  
"Damn straight!" agreed Miroku as he scooched over to Kristi. Since he was laying on the floor and his arms and legs were bound, he had nothing else to do but scooch over to her.  
"OH.. MEGHAN.. THAT'S COLD! DON'T DO THAT!" cried Tamahome from the other end of the room. Her reply was simpley an evil giggle, which was followed by more of the poor bishounen's cries.  
Kristi looked at Miroku and grinned.  
"Uhh.. what's that look for Kristi?" asked Miroku.  
"AHEM!" she replied.  
"Wha..? OH.. sorry. What's that look for, Mistress Kristi Of My Sexual Universe?" Miroku corrected.  
"That's better, my little Seksee. And that look was because.. I just remembered you are a priest. And I don't care whether or not you are the kind that does weddings. Because you do weddings now. HEY MEGHAN."  
"HEY WHAT?" she replied.  
"WANNA GET MARRIED TO TAMAHOME?"  
"YES!"  
"NO!" cried Tamahome.  
"Good! Because I'm getting married to ALL of my bishounen. And you can get married to your.. one.. bishounen, too!"  
"Yay!" Meghan yelled as she then snuggled up against her Tamahome.  
"WOAH. Mistress Kristi Of My Sexual Universe.. who said I wanted to get married?" asked Miroku.  
"Who said you had a choice?" replied Kristi.  
"OH GODS NO! .. Think of all the women who haven't bore my children!" cried Miroku as he tried to slither away from Kristi.  
And seeing this as the perfect time to make his get away, Sesshoumaru attempted to make a hop for it as he bounced away inch by inch.  
"I'LL GET YOU MY MIROKU! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG, TOO!" screamed Kristi as she pointed to the escaping-at-a-snail's-Sesshoumaru.  
"I'M NOT MIROKU'S DOG." yelled Sesshoumaru.  
"That's right! You're MY doggy!" said Kristi as she tackled Miroku then Sesshoumaru and tossed them back into the collecting-dust-because-they-haven't-really-been-talked-about-yet-in-this-story Kenshin, Kouga, and Chichiri. A chorus of "oros" and "No das" were heard from Kenshin and Chichiri as Miroku and Sesshoumaru knocked the bishounen over like bowling pins. Kouga was silent.  
"Miroku! Wedding! Now!" commaned Kristi.  
"Yes, Mistress Kristi Of My Sexual Universe." whimpered the priest.  
"OKAY EVERYONE GATHER 'ROUND. MASS WEDDING." Kristi yelled.  
And once again due to the divine, all-powerful.. uh.. powers of the author, Meghan, Tamahome, Kristi, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Chichiri, Inuyasha, Kouga, Kenshin, and around a hundred of Meghan and Kristi's closest friends were all magically transported to a pretty meadow. A buffet table, a gazebo, and chairs were all ready in place. Kristi, Meghan and all of their bishounen were transported in to the gazebo. The guests were strapped in to their chairs, to prevent anyone from leaving this special, special, occasion. Once the ceremony was over and everyone ate something from the buffet table, all the guests poofed back to wherever it was before the divine power of the all powerful author took them to the meadow. Kristi and Meghan were placed back in that nice room to play with their new toys.. I mean husbands. 


End file.
